Final Ep.: Let's Go!
is the fiftieth and final episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the sixth and final episode of the Dairanger endgame. Synopsis The Dairanger face off with Shadam for the final time, yet even with the Gorma war at a climax, they find out a final lesson from Kaku that may reveal a truth regarding all that happened. Plot Daigo, Rin and Kou charge towards the Gorma Palace to save the other Dairanger before it explodes; Kameo tells them not to so they won't be caught but Daigo states there's no time for this as the three transform and leap inside. Within the collapsing palace, Ryo, Shoji and Kazu continue to fight Gorma XVI but are thrown back by the Earth Moving Jewel as Shishiranger, Hououranger and Kibaranger discover Shadam's ascendance; the emperor laughs stating they're all here and he's waited for this day where he defeats them and rules the world as Gorma XVI! He fires the Earth Moving Jewel again knocking the team down; Ryo tells them that the jewel is the source of his powers and they need to use their Heavenly-Treasure Lai-Lai Balls, gathering all the Qi of nature and pouring it into their gems. Telling their Lai-Lai Balls to lend their powers, they fire them towards Shadam, making him fall from the heights as he fires again; Kou states he can't lose since he made a promise to his mom as Byakko supports him; Shadam tries to silence him but the Dairanger intercept firing their Lai-Lai Balls again against the Earth Moving Jewel and creating another hole in the palace! to the Dairangers about Kiryoku and Yoryoku.]] However, the team suddenly hears out to a voice calling to them, revealed to be Master Kaku who tells them to stop the foolish battle and escape immediately! He reveals Qi and Yo are like light and shadow, good and evil; just as everything has polar opposites, they also are two sides of the same coin and are parts of a whole. One power is divided into two and fight each other as long as they exist; which is the fate of humanity: if one power dies, the other does as well; and if one remains, the other will also, making the battle futile. Ryo states he doesn't understand but Kaku states this is a battle that has no end and advises them to instead escape the palace as he vanishes! Shadam laughs manically as the palace finally crashes into a cliff and falls down, making Kameo panic and try to run as it slides down towards the ground and explodes with everyone still inside. Without warning, the Lai-Lai Balls and the Earth Moving Jewel suddenly glow and leave the hands of the six Dairanger, Shadam and even Kameo's pocket, flying into the sky as the palace continues to erupt. Seeing Shadam try to escape amidst the exploding rubble, Ryo runs stating he will finally defeat him and take revenge on the master as he charges in, making the team try to chase but failing due to explosions. Deep within the erupting palace, Shadam continues to call the Gorma his as he runs back to the throne room, stating he won't let anyone take it away. Ryo suddenly appears and grabs onto him, making Shadam draw a knife and attack him with it without reason until he seems to stab him...only for the knife to have turned and fallen into Shadam's own body! The Gorma general staggers back in pain but spits out mud as his body starts transforming into clay, first his hand falling off and then his feet as he wonders what is happening as he collapses into dirt on the ground, wondering if he was a mud doll as well and screaming for help as he completely collapses, leaving only a Qi-charged eye as the palace explodes with Ryo still inside! As it completes its destruction, Daijinryuu flies off once again, it's mission finally complete. As the sun begins to set on the destroyed palace, the Dairanger wonder about Ryo's fate until they see him stagger towards them, the heroes charging to them happy he's alive; Shoji calls Ryo a fool for making them worried. Daigo asks about Shadam but Ryo states he's dead and was also a mud doll. With this revelation, the team was wary for a while but nothing happened and ultimately decided after a while to disband the Dairanger. Within the woods some time after the battle, Ryo states they're disbanding permanently this time; Shoji states they can all go back to their normal lives: Ryo to gyoza, Daigo to the pet store, Kazu to his hair styling, Rin to her college and himself to his fighting. Rin states it's a tad sad but Kazu states it will be alright since they're all living close by and they'll see each other again. Daigo wonders about all that had happened and stares up at a nearby tree before stopping stating that they've done enough reminiscing. The team places their hands in a pile once again as Ryo acknowledges each of the members before placing his hand on top of theirs and stating it's time to say goodbye. One by one, the Dairanger leave the group until Shoji punches Ryo leaving him alone before he wanders away. He turns around once more and sees a vision of Master Kaku, chasing after it but then sees nothing there; quieted, he wanders into the leaf-covered sheet. Fifty years later, an elderly Rin answers a call from Daigo; they ask about Kou and she states he's fine as always and is currently in a board meeting. She hears about a Dairanger reunion and states she was about to head over. At the old train station, Rin arrives with Shoji where they're greeted by Kazu and Daigo; Shoji wonders about how his flashy style hasn't changed one bit; Rin asks about Ryo but Daigo states he isn't there yet and that it was almost yesterday since they were fighting the Gorma! Shoji gives the others alcohol while performing a Qi pose but hurts his back; Kazu states he was almost world champion but now he can't hear well and has a back problem! Without warning, an elderly Ryo dashes in stating a Gorma has appeared; Kazu states he can't trick them and he's putting on a act due to missing the old days, but Ryo states he isn't as he tries to turn the TV on, revealing a giant clone of Baron String rampaging through the streets! Daigo realizes it putting on his glasses making him realize it is the Gorma as the giant continues to destroy the city proclaiming the Gorma rule the Earth. Out of nowhere as the giant Gorma monster rampages, five new youths arrive; a nerdy one who looks like Ryo stating they've been waiting for this day; a punk who looks like Shoji states as long as they're around, they'll never be able to do what they want with Earth while a Rin-like girl says their grandparents told them about this and they thought this day would eventually come and thus the grandchildren have been secretly training! The older Dairanger stare at the new youths as a punkish Kazu tell them to watch them and what the can do, the team happy at what their grand kids are doing. As the final words of Kaku echo through them, a punkish Daigo-like boy summons the Heavenly-Treasure Lai-Lai Balls; Ryo realizes that everything repeats and to earn peace on Earth, humanity will keep fighting forever! Prepared, the five new Dairanger activate their Aura Changers and pronounce themselves as the new Dairanger as their grandparents perform the same actions like the old days. The New Gorma Monster states he will squash the Dairanger and tries to make them fall but they soon summon the Heavenly Qi Beasts and form into Dairen'Oh to face the giant. The Gorma Minion tells them to come at him as the team enters battle with the giant, the two charging towards each other and fighting in a fist battle as their grandparents watch their grand kids act as the did back in the day, making the five remember their long battle fifty years prior. As the battle ends, the new Dairanger punch down the clone Baron String and use the Great King Sword's Storm and Stress, slashing the giant and defeating it as their grandparents congratulate them; one generation passing on the Gorma war...to the next. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 5.7% *The trailer for the following series, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, as well as a preview for the first episode aired after this episode. **On the American DVD set, no preview of Kakuranger is shown after the credits like with the preceding Zyuranger DVD set. *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger * Because the Dairanger are the very last Sentai team prior to the advent of the modern "Vs. film" (the next team would be the first in the season following theirs), this is the last time the entire team is seen together outside fully costumed team battles such as Super Sentai World or the Legend War of Gokaiger. Only two teams would likewise not reunite after this season. ** Keiichi Wada (Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star) will return multiple times as Ryo, including two times during Gokaiger and even in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu; his archived footage and voice likewise appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Prior to his later Ryo appearances, he also appears as Beast-Demon Hunter Sieg in Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior. **Keisuke Tsuchiya (Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star) will have multiple roles beyond this episode including as Tarou in Kakuranger (alongside his twin) and a cameo in Boukenger, as well as returning as Kazu in the final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **Ei Hamura (Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star) will likewise return in a cameo in the final episode of Gokaiger. **Tatsuya Nomi (Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star) appeared in Scroll 42 of Hurricaneger, where he implyed his former role by way of someone else, and Task 37 of Boukenger. He passed away on May 18, 2017; this episode was his final appearance in the franchise as Daigo. **Final Sentai appearances of Natsuki Takahashi (Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star) and Hisashi Sakai (Kou of the Howling New Star). **Although Sakai does not return, an original KibaRanger voice does return to Sentai, with Wataru Abe (the voice of Byakkoshinken) returning for his appearance in Akibaranger Season Tsuu. ** With their predecessors joining a dinosaur team, the Dairangers are the only Sentai team in a PR-adapted season that has not been involved in an actual VS. movie, a coincidental position due to the Dairangers' also being the only team from a PR-adapted season to not be adapted themselves (outside Kou and cameos in Super Megaforce). *Rintaro Nishi (Lieutenant Colonel Shadam) will later portray the voice actor of Dokoku Chimatsuri in Shinkenger *After the sentai series had ended, Ei Hamura who portrays Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star is revealed as one of the two guest Sentai actors alongside Toshihide Wakamatsu who portrays Gai Yuki from Choujin Sentai Jetman to join up with the returning guest host, Ryousuke Kaizu from Hikari Sentai Maskman, Kenta Satou from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, Michiko Makino from Choudenshi Bioman and Kei Shindachiya from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman in the charity event, Toku Spirits 2017. He is also the representative for Gosei Sentai Dairanger. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode